Lee's Secret Weapon
by MitterNatch
Summary: A piece of work on how Gai uses Lee's low sake tolorance to beat dear old Neji. WARNING, Hyuga lovers beware, Neji gets his ass kicked...
1. The Weapon, Dun Dun Duuun

A piece of work on how Gai uses Lee's low Sake tolorance to beat Neji.

Don't own Naruto.

NOTE: This story was not made by MitterNatch, its made completely by PetrossTH (username on gaiaonline) He asked me to put it on here, so please review.

Lee's Secret Weapon 

(By PetrossTH) 

(Era: During the time skip)  
(Rating: T)  
(Warnings: use of alcohol- minor in use of alcohol- stupidity- short- Neji abusing- Gai & Lee's eyebrows.)  
(Neji lovers please leave as Neji gets his ass kicked.)

Chapter One

"HIYAH!" A boy wearing what looked like green pajamas and orange leg warmers yelled as he aimed a devastating punch at a boy with long brown hair.  
The boy, wearing a tan jacket and dark brown shorts, ducked the punch and slid into the stance that had been made famous by his family. "Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms!" Neji's sixty-four strike attack hit every mark sending Lee down to the ground, again. "Give it a rest for today Lee, I've beat you twice now, were done for today."  
A man wearing the same green suit as the boy but with a large green vest stepped into the clearing to stop the fight from continuing. "He's right Lee, that's enough for today, it's late." Mighto Gai picked up a pack and shouldered it. "Come on Lee, ill walk you home."  
Lee got up off the ground and looked at Gai. "Yes Gai Sensei." Weary and sore, Lee slowly walked down the streets of Konohagakure frustrated about his fight with Neji. "Gai Sensei, why is it that… why is it that I can never beat Neji? I train so hard, and yet the results never differ. I'm always sent to the ground like a looser." Lee grabbed his head in frustration. "Gyah! What am I doing wrong?!"  
Mighto Gai placed a genital hand on Lee's shoulder. "Heh, don't worry about it Lee. With enough training you can beat anybody." Gai held up his thumb in his classic 'Nice Guy Pose' as he said this. "I believe that if we increase your training you will defiantly become stronger than Neji." But deep down Mighto Gai felt that maybe training wasn't enough, maybe Lee needed something more. That's when an idea struck him. "Lee, I want you to meat me in the training field tomorrow at noon, and don't do any training until then, understand?"  
Lee looked up into his sensei's face stunned. "NOON! But Gai Sensei, I can't waste an entire morning like that!" Lee's heart fell as he gazed apron the stern face of Mighto Gai.  
"LEE! Trust me, take tomorrow morning off and you will become stronger, I promise." Having reached Lee's house, Gai turned and walked away leaving lee there to ponder what kind of training Gai could possibly have in store for him.

Lee awoke the next day bright an early. After quickly dressing and a hurried breakfast lee was on his way to the training ground to start his morning routine but stopped half way there as he remembered his orders from Gai. "That's right…I'm not supposed to train this morning…now what am I supposed to do?" Lee turned down a side street and ran into a familiar pink haired Kunoichi. "AH, S- Sakura, what are you doing out this early?" Lee asked as he felt the longing to be with her almost overwhelmed him.  
Sakura smiled as she looked at the blushing face of Lee. "Actually, I was sent to give you something. Here." Sakura pulled out a bottle of some liquid and handed it to Lee. "This is for your training. OH! And Gai Sensei also said that you should go to the Training ground right now."  
"NOW!" Lee yelled as he turned and dashed to the training ground at top speed. "GAI SENSAAAAIIIIII DON'T START WITHOUT ME!"  
Meanwhile, Mighto Gai was standing in the center of the clearing that his tem used for a training ground, Ten-Ten was sitting off to the side and Neji was meditating beneath a tree. "Where is he, I sent Sakura to get him?"  
"Maybe he decided that he did not want to get beat by me today." Neji said as he stopped his meditation to look at Ten-ten. "Right Ten-ten?"  
Ten-ten gave Neji the most venomous glare that was possible. "I was woken up at 4 AM… you better just shut up and leave me alone." Ten-ten gave a growl as Neji opened his mouth to say something.  
Nock it off you two, I see Lee coming now. "Lee! You're late. Explain."  
Lee gave a salute as he stopped in front of his sensei. "Sorry Gai sensei, I did not receive the message that we were training this morning until a few minutes ago." Lee was panting from the run at top speed to the training ground.  
"Never mind, today I'm giving you a secret weapon to beat Neji." Gai waited a few moments before hitting Lee on the head with his fist. "Lee pay attention! Now before we start I want you to drink the contents of that bottle that Sakura gave you." Gai watched as Lee pulled out the bottle from inside his jumper. "That drink comes directly from Lady Tsunade and is guaranteed to make you stronger.  
"But Gai sensei, you said to never take shortcuts-" Lee stopped at the look on his Sensei's face. "Y-… yes sir." Lee quickly uncorked the bottle and chugged its entire contents. "Yuck… taste like medicine. Hic! Whoa… I feel weird."  
Lee's cheeks turned read in a blush as Neji's eyes widened in horror at what Gai had done. "No…" The word came out as little more than a whisper. "I can't fight that!"

(End of Chapter one. R&R. Flame and I swear I will force feed lee Sake and make him think you are the love child of Sasuke & Neji.)

Please review! 


	2. Dear Neji's wonderful Beat Down

Don't own Naruto

NOTE: MitterNatch did not make this, PetrossTH did and he asked her to put it on here. Please enjoy!

Chapter Two  
Neji's Beet Down 

Neji stared in horror at Lee, a cold sweat poring down his face. "I can't fight that!" Neji raised his hands in a defensive stance, he knew that the fight Gai had planned for him was going to be one that he would not walk away from easily.  
Lee gave another hiccup before turning his half closed eyes on Neji. "WA CHU LUKIN AT FOO?!" Lee assumed the drunken fist style of fighting stance as he motioned for Neji to attack before waiting. "Fine… if you won't attack, I will!" Lee dashed forward, his body low to the ground as he slipped up under his rival's defenses and delivered a powerful blow strait to Neji's ribs sending him back several meters. "Come on Neji; Fight me like you mean it." Lee held his hand loosely in front of his face as he waited for Neji to get to his feet. "I'm coming Neji Hyuga!" Lee rushed forward again, but this time Neji was ready.  
He waited until Lee was almost upon him before slipping instantly into his eight trigrams stance. "Sorry Lee, but even while your drunk, you can't beat me. Two palms!" Neji's hand swung down on top of lee aiming for the point right above the shoulder, only to strike thin air.  
Lee had vanished using his super human speed to get behind Neji, a place that could not easily be defended when the user was in the trigram attack. "Leaf Whirl Wind!" Lee's foot made direct contact with the side of Neji's head, sending him flying threw the air into the rock that Ten-ten was sitting on. "Come on Neji, you're slow today."  
Neji slowly got to his feet to glare first at Gai then at Lee. "Shut up Lee. You're drunk."  
Lee gave an indignant sound and Neji's words. "Drunk, I'm not drunk." Lee launched himself up into the air and dropped down burring his foot deep into the ground where Neji's head was moments before. "And besides, it is illegal for miners to drink." Lee swung his other foot around catching Neji in the chest in with his heel sending him flying across the training ground. "Had enough Neji? Hic." Lee then fell down on his back and started snoring.  
Neji looked at Lee unimpressed with his rival's tactics. "That's not going to work Lee; I know you're not asleep." Neji weighted for what seemed like forever, annoyed that Lee refused to stop the act. "Fine, ill just make you get up." Neji took 4 steeps forward placing him within leaping distance of Lee before jumping high into the air. "Gentle Style: Heavenly Dive Bomb!" Neji pushed chakra out of every point on his body while spinning in the air and forming an aerial Rotation. The result was a cannon ball of destructive chakra falling strait down on top of lee.  
Gai started running forward, his eyes showing fear as he had hoped that this would not happen. "Neji stop!" He yelled but it was too late, the attack had hit the ground where lee was laying sending huge clouds of dust into the air. Gai knew that Lee could be seriously hurt. "Lee!" Gai ran forward as Neji walked out of the cloud of dust.  
"Its over, Lee lost ag-" Neji was cut off mid sentence by a hand wrapped in bandages shooting out of the cloud and smacking him across the face & knocking him to the ground. "H-… how, I hit you with the dive bomb!" Lee stood there as the smoke cleared; a smile planted on his face his drunken state gone.  
"That's easy Neji, I used this." Lee held up his Bo staff that he had made from his ankle weights. "Your rotation is a great jutsu Neji, but I have found a way to counter it." Lee broke his staff in half creating 2 sets on nun-chucks. "Now Neji Huga, let us continue our fight." Lee started spinning his nun-chucks, swinging them down at his rival to only to be stopped by a strong hand.  
"Lee that is enough. You have beaten Neji." Gai waited for the chucks to stop spinning before he released his hand. "That bottle I told you to drink was full of Lady Tsunade's strongest Sake, strong enough to send you into drunken fist mode for an extended period. I have decided that in addition to the eight inner gates you will also have this as your second secret weapon, the Drunken Fist."  
"Hmph… why Gai sensei, you used me as a test subject. That was very deceptive of you." Lee stood up and looked at lee. "You were able to stop the Heavenly Dive Bomb while you were sober. How did you do that?"  
"Hehehee…" Lee held up his hand in his 'Nice Guy Pose' as he looked at Neji. "Sorry Neji, I can't tell you that. It's my secret." Lee could no longer hold in his joy of finally beating his rival and he exploded with joy. "I did it! I did it! I finally beat Neji!" Lee was jumping up off the ground overjoyed in his victory.  
"Good job lee, you are getting-" Neji stopped as he noticed that lee was no longer paying attention to him. "Lee I'm trying to-"  
"IdiditIdiditIdidit Gai Sensei I did it!! WOO HOO!" Lee continued his calibration and affectively pissing Neji off.  
"Ugh, I can't believe I lost to such a loser." Neji then turned to walk back to the Hyuga house leaving Lee & Gai to there calibration.

End

((Yeah… my shortest & worst work but you might like it))  
((So, did you love it, hate it, think it was to short? Tell me.))  
((NO FLAMING!))

Please review!


End file.
